Adam Dobrzynski
"If you want something, then go for it and don't stop." Adam Dobrzyński, certainly Sergent Adam Paweł Dobrzyński is a Polish man who bravely fights in French forces on Verdun. He is known for his bravery, firmness and seriousness. Biography Early Life Adam was born in a small village in German Empire as a son of Polish middle-class citizens. When he was a child, he worked with his brother Henryk on a farm. The farm owner gave them rifles at times, to hunt for foxes, which were attacking their chickens, Adam and Henryk were mostly only doing it when it was necessary. Unfortunately, during one of those 'fox attacks', a wild canine rushed on Adam, knocking him down. Just a second, and the fox would bite Adam, but the farm owner quickly put a bullet directly in the fox's head. Polish boy was shocked about the attack of a fox, and that is why he does not have any dog to this day. Immigration and university When Adam was 12, his family left Germany and moved to France. They were living in Bayonnes. Adam's life has changed when he passed the exams to be allowed to study at Philosophical University, where he learned about the mind of humans. Henryk was also present at the university, but he has chosen economy as his career. After their studies, they opened a gym where they earned a fairly good amount of money. War... War never changes When the war started in 1914, Adam and Henryk surprisingly haven't been conscripted. Unfortunately, the income from the gym has been thinner and thinner, so in 1915 they have enlisted to French Foreign Legion. Not so soon after this, they were captured by German Forces during a charge. The brothers woke up underground. They had their hands tied. Germans wanted information but those men haven't said a single word. In response, they burnt Adam's left eye and shot Henryk in the head, it was a big shock for Adam, to see how his brother dies in agony but after several seconds the German trench was captured by French forces and Adam was rescued. After the incident, Adam's grandfather sent him a brown woolen trench coat and his Polish Hussar Saber as a gift, this type of saber was the best in the world, how his grandfather said in the letter, which was attached to the package with his gifts. Verdun Adam has survived many fights and now, he's at Verdun. Will you befriend him? I don't know. But I wish you good luck. Appearance Adam isn't so unique among French soldiers. He is wearing a brown trench coat on his blue uniform to keep him camouflaged. His right hand is covered with a fingerless glove to keep the saber steady. He is 5 feet and 9 inches (175 cm) so he is really tall like for a man in 1916. He doesn't have to eat much and had small food rations through the war, so he is slim and fit but agile and quite strong. His face is like the other faces - dirty and unpleasant. As he is a warrior, his face has several scars. Information for women - he is not extremely handsome. That is because of his left eye - there's only a black patch here. Character He doesn't show any emotions, even during speaking. Adam talks only with short phrases towards neutral persons, but he sometimes can rely on true comrades. No racism to anybody, but he really hates Germans and anything what is German. Only exception is his Scoped Mauser. He really likes the French, tolerates the British and is interested in Russians. Abilities Fear and cowardice are not present to Adam. He shows his comrades that he's quite brave and loyal, but honestly he doesn't get any satisfaction from this. By shooting foxes on a German farm, he got rather good at aiming and shooting. He also has plenty of experience with revolvers. But never ever meet Adam who is currently having his Polish Hussar Saber in his right hand. From the knowledge what was given from playing with his brother and training with his father, he is a true Mr Wołodyjowski (a fictional Polish master swordsman in Sienkiewicz's literature). His medicine skills are not at total zero and not at super duper medicine professor level. He can patch up simple wounds and cuts but he has no idea how to heal a heavy wounded soldier. Persuasion is maybe his best hidden weapon. By having a peaceful talk to deserters he can make them go back to their army and fight again. Category:Characters